


Customer

by kagelicious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Cafes, Embarrassed, Fanfic, Hinata - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama - Freeform, Karasuno, M/M, Masturbation, Mysterious, Possible stalker, Romance, Shouyou Hinata - Freeform, Tobio kageyama - Freeform, Volleyball, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hell yes, milk latte, pls forgive me, some love, some lovely kagehina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagelicious/pseuds/kagelicious
Summary: After what felt like endless nights of a strange black haired male staring at Hinata as he worked at the café on his night shift, ordering the same thing over and over again, Hinata eventually gets fed up with it and confronts the strange male about it one night while closing up.
Relationships: kagehina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	1. Closing Up

“Hinata!” Daichi’s voice echoes throughout the café, startling Hinata for a quick moment. 

“Can you close up the café for us tonight? I have to get home early tonight to do something for my siblings real quick.” Daichi hurriedly asked Hinata as he took off his apron in a rush.

Seeing how Daichi was in a hurry, Hinata beamed at him with his usual sunshine smile and nodded. “Yup! You can count on me!” He yelled with his cheerful voice. Although Hinata wanted to just get home and rest already, he’s willing to help his friends at times like these. Maybe that’s one of the things that make him so lovable to others.   
  


Daichi smiles at Hinata as a ‘thank you’ before grabbing his bag and leaving, not forgetting to give Hinata the keys and praising him for his work today. 

As he left, Hinata is now left alone in the café. Everyone else who was working had already gone home for the night, and most of the customers had already left as well.   
  


Hinata sighs at the silence. Well, _almost_ silence if the music weren’t still playing out loud. He’s gotten used to the sound of chattering and laughter going on in the café, he almost forgot that it can be lonely once it’s his turn to close up. Sometimes, it’s even scarier because he’s alone. However, he’s managed to cope. 

He turns around as he removes the black apron on himself, untying it and placing it neatly back in its spot at the locker room.

He did his duties, making sure the machines were still working fine, checked on the money in the register, turned off the lights and made sure the rooms were secure.   
  
As he’s right about to turn off the lights with his bag wrapped around his neck, he looks around to make sure everything is completely fine before he leaves.

However, 

“HOLY SHIT—“ He screams in terror and shock when he notices a black haired male still sitting at a table, staring at Hinata intensely with dark, hooded deep blue eyes. 

He just sat there, unfazed and void of emotion in his face. He had his arm propped up on the wooden table, resting his face on the palm of his hand as he eyed Hinata with who knows what kind of emotion, Hinata can’t tell, too distracted by how he almost shit himself just now. 

Hinata clutched a hand over his chest, gasping before glaring at the guy who doesn’t say anything and just continues to stare at the ginger.   
  


“What the hell man?!” Hinata eyes the stranger with that ‘Why-Would-You-Do-That?” look, even though the guy hasn’t even been doing anything but sitting and staring. It doesn’t matter, it still scared the living shit out of Shouyou.   
  
Hinata sighs, blinking. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t notice you were here. But, you really have to leave now, we’re closing up.” Hinata tried his best to regain his composure as he tried to talk to the silent customer, attempting to kindly get him to leave. Plus, he isn’t wrong. It really is time to close up, and Hinata’s right about to leave right after he turns off the lights. It’s awfully late right now, a blanket of pure darkness and stars veiling the earth, unlike when Hinata first came in his shift today, it was bright and sunny. 

“How long has he even been sitting there?”  
Hinata whispers to himself, blinking as he looks away. A bit of blush rushed to his face thinking about a customer watching Hinata as he danced around the café while cleaning. Oh, that is _so_ embarrassing. He cringes.   
  
“Oh, sorry.” Are the only words that comes out of the guy’s mouth before he stood up, his voice deep and somehow, kind of _sexy._ At least to Hinata. I mean, can you blame him? That brief moment of him speaking would probably sound hot to other girls too, if there were any around at this time in the café. 

Hinata’s got a thing for deep and low voices. He just can’t help but find it quite _erotic_ and _hot_. He slightly blushes a light shade of red as he shakes his head to remove such impure thoughts from his racing mind. 

  
But aside from that, once the blue eyed guy stood up, Hinata almost gasped at how tall he is. _He’s got to be at least 6 feet,_ Hinata thought to himself as he closed back his gaped mouth like a fish, trying to hide his surprise. Comparing his height to that guy, _would it even be considered fair?_ He pouts in his head, fidgeting around with the keys in his sweaty hands, while also clutching tightly onto his bag with his free hand. He doesn’t know why, but the floor seems to sway in his eyes.

Is he nervous or something? He can’t tell, and he hopes the customer doesn’t notice either.   
  


The stranger calmly walks up to the door, passing the short ginger briefly before leaving into the night. Hinata could almost feel a slight, chilly breeze rush past him during those few seconds of awkwardness. 

After what felt like ten seconds, Hinata gasps to himself, looking behind him to check whether the guy was still there or not. However, he is nowhere to be seen in Hinata’s vision, only his slight reflection from the glass door could be seen, and the almost empty parking lot outside of the place. 

He narrows his eyes, utterly confused and also quite alarmed at the same time. Chills ran down his spine. 

Right when the tall stranger walked passed Hinata, he had briefly whispered something in Hinata’s ear.   
  
The poor short man tried his best to make himself believe that whatever he heard was just told to scare him again, or that he just _imagined_ hearing it. However, he doubts he’s wrong, since he _clearly_ heard him.

“ _Since you came here.”_

That’s the answer to Hinata’s quiet question from earlier when he had whispered to him, “ _How long has he even been sitting there?”_

But how? How could he have heard him from all the way over there in his spot at the table? Questions erupted in his head. 

Then, for a second, Hinata thinks about something.   
  


His face instantly turns red like a tomato. Flushed with a shade of red, probably covering his whole face. 

  
Holy shit.

That’s so— _hot._

He almost fell to his knees at the amount of arousement he had just received from his damn body. “ _Fucking hormones.”_ He closes his eyes, frustrated with himself. He can’t help it.   
  


Why would he get turned on because of someone who had whispered in his ear some random nonsense? He scratched his head, utterly confused.   
  


Frowning with his eyebrows furrowed together, he immediately shuts all the lights off in the café before rushing out of the damn place to get into his car and jerk off to get rid of that annoying problem he had down there. Don’t worry, he didn’t forget to lock the door, thankfully.   
  


Yet, as Hinata sat at the driver’s seat in his car, while it’s dark and chilly, he can’t help but feel an _intense_ feeling of someone _staring_ at him through his windows. Almost piercing through his delicate, soft skin. 

However, him being him, completely ignored it because he was too busy calming his neediness down. 


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of the enigmatic man doing the same same thing over and over again, Hinata has had enough and gains the courage to finally ask him one of his many, many questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, this is the first au or fic I’ve actually done for Kagehina, and I’m still fairly newbie at writing and all so I apologize if I make any errors or if it isn’t as good at other people’s work!! But I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Oh my _god._  
  


Hinata is yet again working on his night shift at the café he works at, taking orders from customer after customer. However, he can’t even process the orders that are slipping out of the customer as Hinata is _far_ too distracted on something else. More like— _someone_ else, he thought.   
  


That same guy from the other night that happened a couple weeks ago, is still coming in every night at almost exactly the same time, ordering the same drink and doing the same thing he seemingly loves to do so much every time he visits the cafè— _staring._ Particularly at _Hinata_ himself. Hinata is only praying that the stranger knows how unsettled Hinata is feeling right now.   
  


He’s _always_ here. Yet, almost every time he comes here, he always comes in still looking as dashing as ever, which Hinata finds himself weird for thinking so. This time though, he’s wearing a blue coat, with a seemingly new and fresh black turtle neck sweater. _He’s looking comfy,_ Hinata thought as he tried to focus again, on the order. 

Yet, Hinata can’t fight back the urge and ends up looking past the person who’s currently spewing out his order. Behind them is a table at the back of the chatty place. Paintings that Hinata never paid attention to until now, is hung perfectly on the white, smooth wall of the cafè. It had coffee on it, the sky, or _whatever the fuck_ it looked like on the canvases. However, the paintings were the _least_ of his worries right now. 

Hinata’s brown, clueless eyes slowly made their way to the brown, wooden table, making their way up to see the milk latte calmly resting on the table, half full. Then, his eyes arrived at the sight of arms that were both covered by the fine fabric of his blue coat. Yet, Hinata recalls to the times he’s seen the guy with just a t-shirt on, reminiscing the sight of his slender, yet masculine arms propped up on the table as his face is rested on the his palm, just like this night also. Hinata unknowingly nibbles at his bottom lip. Afterwards, the ginger’s eye slowly made their ways more up and—

Hinata flickered his eyes away, back to the current customer currently speaking to him, his cheeks bruised an adorable shade of pink as he bit his lips, embarrassed in the moment.

For a brief, quick second, Hinata had made eye contact with the staring male. The ginger only blushed even more once he grew aware of his accelerating heartbeat, thumping against his chest as a rush of excitement arose from his body. _Jesus Christ,_ is the only thought that Hinata can think of to react at the sudden action. He definitely wasn’t expecting that, even though he should have.   
  


The ginger bit the insides of his cheeks as he stares down at his shoes  
  


“Hello?” The random guy giving his orders out to Hinata waved a hand in front of the distracted short ginger, who had a dazed look on his flushed face. The action instantly made Hinata snap out of his wrecked train of thoughts, politely apologizing and asking them to repeat his orders as he properly processes them in this time. He tried his best to keep his cool for the sake of the café’s reputation. If Hinata continues on with messing up orders from customers and getting fixated on something Hinata should clearly ignore, he’d probably be seen as pitiful by other customers or even worse, get scolded by Daichi.  
  


Having to get scolded by Daichi is the last thing on earth Hinata would want if he actually _does_ ruin the café’s reputation. Hinata can already imagine shitting himself while going through one of Daichi’s terrifying reprimands. Hinata felt chills race each other as they ran down his spine.   
  


_Right,_ Hinata thought as he repeated their orders to confirm. 

_I’m working._ He says to himself repeatedly, trying to get himself to focus. It’s nighttime, the café still has a lot of people in here, and he’s supposed to be working right now. However, instead he’s getting caught up and distracted by some creepy ass guy who keeps coming in the café he works at. Hinata bites the inside of his cheeks as a faint shade of pink rises from his cheeks yet again. But, he can’t help it!   
  


The creep has been coming in every week, doing the same thing over and over again, appearing out of nowhere like thoughts you’d get before you sleep. How can Hinata even focus when someone is just— _watching_ him the whole time while he’s trying to work properly!? It’s driving the short ginger crazy inside. At first, when he started coming in regularly for the first time, Hinata thought nothing of it.

But— does he _really_ have to keep his eyes on Hinata like he’s some sort of hard puzzle piece? Or whatever the guy thinks about Hinata when he sees him, he doesn’t know.   
  
However, Hinata can’t really call the guy a creep (even though he is to Hinata) when Hinata is probably _already one himself_ too.   
  


Every time Hinata sees the deep blue-eyed male, for some odd reason, Hinata can’t help but feel so, _uneasy._ Uneasy where Hinata would get the most random shivers down his spine that would drive him _utterly wild._ Hinata wouldn’t be able to help but just shift every time he feels his burning stare, Hinata’s big, chocolate eyes flickering all over the face like a nervous child performing in front of their class for the first time. _Uncomfortable_ , and...

and just— _aroused.  
  
_

Hinata thanks the person as they walk away to find a seat while they wait for their orders to finish getting made and arrive. After a couple seconds of processing whatever the fuck Hinata just thought of, he immediately blinks, his eyes slightly going wide and his whole face burning up as he quietly turns his heels and rushes to the back and cool his thoughts.

_Did I just—_ Hinata screamed at himself, his eyes spinning like a trippy hallucination video as he thinks, walking straight into the break room, going straight past Kenma and Sugawara who were busy making the beverages some customers had ordered. Both of them tilting their head at Hinata as they watched him rush inside with his face as red as a newly grown rose. 

_Aroused? S-seriously?_ He bites his lips hard, his eyebrows furrowing close together in utter confusion. How could Hinata get _turned on_ by some creepy ass guy who somehow happens to be _hot,_ and is constantly watching him as he works? He should be more afraid than— than feeling fucking turned on!   
  


Hinata rushes to remove the apron from around his waist, folding it to a small pillow size and placing it on the table before he shoves his face down on it, muffling his scream.

Perhaps, he’s probably more of a _creep_ than that guy.   
  
  


Or,

a thought pops into his head and he looks up from his screaming session, his already messy and ginger hair more disheveled than before, his whole face flushed with a scarlet red and a look on his face that screams utter _embarrassment._ If anyone else saw, they would probably have gotten the wrong idea because, _god—_ it looked as if Shouyou had just finished his masturbation session. 

_  
Maybe,_ he scrunches up his face, 

I’m turning to a _perv._

To Hinata, that would make perfect sense since he had already masturbated the first night he met the strange, blue-eyed male, jerking off in his car right after just— looking at the dude and listening to his awfully _sexy_ voice. Shit, he probably is a perv, and _insane_.

“Shouyouuu! Where are y— Wh— _Woah!”_ Bokuto walks in the break room while calling for Hinata, his thick gray eyebrows instantly rising up and his mouth gaping wide at the state Hinata is in right now. His owl like eyes were as wide as plates and he just stood there, probably concerned as fuck for this guy.   
  


“Huh?” Hinata turns his head over to face the taller and older male, his whole face still flushed as fuck. But, he probably already knows that, though. Bokuto shakes his head and sighs.

”Hinata, how many times have we told you to _not_ masturbate at work.” He facepalms, clearly disappointed in the shorter guy sitting down. Hinata immediately lets out an offended gasp, glaring at Bokuto like an angry toddler.   
  


“Since when did I ever masturbate at work?!”

”Since you joined.”

”Since— what? I have _never_ even—“ 

“Both of you shut up and get back to work!” An awfully familiar voice shouts at both Bokuto and I, startling us. They both could clearly hear some of their co-workers snickering at the both of them for getting scolded by Daichi. The two idiots both quickly apologized before getting back to their jobs like professionals.   
  


————

“Ahhh,” Hinata yawns loudly in the break room as he packs up his stuff, his eyes slightly tearing up. He’s so ready to leave and go home already, but first, he has to close up. Hinata doesn’t always close up the store, it’s just that it happens to be on this day that it’s his turn to close up, and that a _bad_ thing for Hinata. It would mean that he and that— _that awfully hot dude,_ who’s also a staring freak, apparently, would be alone yet again. Whenever it isn’t Hinata closing the café for the night, the guy just leaves right after Hinata leaves. The redhead is obviously confused _as fuck_ about this, however he’s just thankful that the mysterious male isn’t following him home, and he just goes the other direction. 

He’s always _just_ there. There— sitting and watching Hinata’s every move until it’s time for the lights to go off, and Hinata has to tell him that they’re closing with his drowsy voice. Hinata has already gotten used to this, it’s almost like a routine for him every time it’s his turn to close down for the night.

Clean up, get his stuff, tell the one and _only_ person left in the café to leave as he tries to ignore the awkward air between the two of them. But now, Hinata doesn’t even have to tell him to leave anymore. He just steals a glance at the guy and the other person already knows what it means; _We’re closing now._ The fact that Hinata’s getting used to this without even knowing a single thing about the guy, is almost frustrating the poor redhead. Is he some sort of _enigmatic_ or something? 

Once he’s finished grabbing his stuff, he puts on his gray hoodie over his shirt and walks out of the room, toward the doors where he would leave. Or, where _both_ of them would leave, at least.

Hinata then again glances at the mysterious guy, signaling them that it’s time for him to leave and they both walk out, the stranger being the first to step out because Hinata has to shut the lights and lock the doors. 

Hinata watches as the black haired guy breathe in and exhale some air, his breath visible in the eye thanks to how cold it is outside. Hinata should be walking away right now, but for some reason, his legs aren’t moving to his accord.   
  


The enigmatic began walking, hands in the comfy pockets of his coat, but before he can even take 5 steps forward, the words slip out of Hinata’s mouth without warning,

“Hey!”

Hinata shouts. Not too loud for everyone in their homes nearby to wake up, but loud enough for the taller guy in front of him to hear him. 

As expected, his sudden voice startled the black haired guy as he stops from his tracks, turning around with his eyes slightly widened from surprise. Hinata can tell he wasn’t expecting him to call him out all of a sudden.

 _Heck_ , even the redhead himself didn’t expect himself to say that out loud either, it just slipped out. _Yeah, sure._ It just slipped out on accident as if he hasn’t been wanting to ask the same words every single night for the past couple weeks whenever the same blue eyed bastard is here again.   
  


Hinata tensed up for a moment once their eyes met again. This time, though, it wasn’t on accident from Hinata’s side. This time Hinata dared not to look away from his stare and to finally confront him about the piling frustration and confusion he’s been holding in for a while, ever since they on that first night.   
  


The taller guy doesn’t say anything, his face not being of any help to Hinata when he’s trying so hard to find out how he’s feeling or even what he thinking. His mouth is just slightly gaped open, his blue eyes are too hard to read in this dark, silent night. Hinata clenches his fists and swallows his saliva, building up the courage to finally ask one of the many questions that he’s been _urging_ to ask out loud to him.   
  


“W-What’s—“ Hinata pauses, clearing his throat as his heart pounds nervously against his chest, he only begged inside that the other person didn’t hear the sound of his annoying heart as well.

The guy standing across from him just stands there, waiting for him to say at least _something._ His eyes staring straight at Hinata’s brown orbs like like how he always does. It’s just- this time Hinata feels more nervous than before. He’s used to him staring, but he hasn’t had a proper conversation with this creep before. Finally, Hinata finally asks after what felt like forever,   
  


“What’s your— your name?” He asks with a quiet, timid voice. Not very much like the usual Hinata, who’s always so energetic and bubbly when talking to others. But he can’t help it, it’s _him_ that Hinata is talking to. But, Hinata knows damn well that the guy heard him, seeing his mouth opening to say the words Hinata’s been waiting to hear for a while, even though he has no clue what it might be that actually comes out of his mouth. 


	3. Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been 3 days since Hinata gained the guts to confront the guy. He still comes in, however, this time, Hinata can’t help but notice that something is anything but right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is not very good!! I just finished playing volleyball with friends outside and I just got back home, so I’m exhausted lolol. However I did try my best to make it seem like I made this when I was motivated—

“Dumbass, you really only ask that _now_?” The man sighs and looks at Hinata with his piercing blue eyes that seemed to always have an effect on Hinata, giving him racing chills that always giggled against his spine in a pleasant way. His lips are formed in a slight frown, but then again it has always been like that since the first night they met, his face void of emotion until now. The guy takes his hands out of his pockets and they lay flat on his sides, one of his arms propped up onto his hip, making him look like he’s posing as a model in the night. 

Hinata’s big, clueless eyes go wide and his jaw drops, not expecting go get that answer from _him. “H-Huh?!”_ Hinata says, a little irritated by his response. He points his cold index finger toward the man across from him, his whole arm trembling slightly from both the awfullu cold weather and surprise. “You spoke again!” He yells with a hint of cheer in his voice as he claps his hands at the man. The person across from him can’t help but roll their eyes at Hinata, who’s completely lost focus to the question the ginger had asked earlier, now focused on the fact that he simply _spoke._  
  


“Idiot, of course I speak. Did you think I couldn’t say anything? That I was mute, or something?” The cold breeze blows past the both of them, making the guy and his smooth looking black hair blow back ever so gracefully in the night. For a couple seconds, Hinata swore to _god_ that the man was an actual model for a moment. Blush creeps at his face and he whips his now pink face away, making the other guy look at him with a tilt of his head, his eyebrows furrowed wondering what the _fuck_ the ginger is doing right now. 

“N-no,” Hinata stammered, trying to cover the fact that he just turned pink by covering his whole face except for his brown, big eyes that from time to time would innocently flicker up at the other guy unknowingly. “It’s just that— the only time you really said _anything,_ was the first time I saw you... So, I’m just, uh— surprised to um, hear you speak...You know?” Hinata immediately slapped himself with his hands on both sides of his cheeks a couple seconds after responding, it made the black haired male in front of him take a step back with their eyebrows risen and eyes popping wide open. Hinata glanced and noticed the guy’s reaction, making the shorty’s face get even more red. Hinata did it without thinking. He was just far too embarrassed with how he responded and slapped his own face in front of him without thinking properly. 

_God dammit, Shoyo! Get a grip! You look insane._ Hinata sighs while thinking and he puts his hands down, facing the guy in front of him with courage yet again, a faint blush still visible on his pale, slightly freckled cheeks as he stared up at him. He had slapped himself from how he spoke. Hinata’s eyes almost seemed like they were twinkling under the moonlight that was perfectly placed over his face, making Hinata appear ethereal (which he is) in the night. It made the other guy faintly blush for a moment, however Hinata didn’t notice since it was far too dark to see him in his perspective.   
  


“ _Alright_ ,” Hinata breathes out a handful of air. “Your name? You didn’t tell me it yet, and I honestly _really_ want to know.” His stare never wavered in it’s fixated spot, which was the man in front of him who was standing as still as a stone in his place. 

But then, he stared back at Hinata with a slight grin. “Why? Suddenly interested?”

Those words made Hinata grin back at him, the words spilling like liquid right out of his mouth. “Honestly, _yes_. But, also because you’re a creep who just keeps staring at me while I’m working and it’s ticking me off.” Right after saying that, Hinata tried to fight the urge to smile even wider. He just did a _badass_ move right there, of course he’d be feeling quite prideful right now!   
  


The person shifts in his spot and his gaze flickers away from the ginger, now staring up at the sky that had a blanket of a million stars veiled onto it. Hinata could see a glint in the guy’s alluring eyes, shining from Hinata’s point of view, probably shining from the stars.   
  


“Kageyama.”   
  


Kageyama whispers his name, a whisper loud enough to resonate throughout Hinata’s perked ears and repeat themselves in his head for possibly all eternity now that he’s heard it.   
  


“Tobio Kageyama.” Kageyama whispers again, this time, telling Hinata his full name, which Hinata honestly found to suit him quite well. But Hinata couldn’t help but receive weird tingling sensations in his stomach. The name sounded far too familiar, but Hinata brushes it aside thinking that was just him. 

” _Kageyama,”_ Hinata repeats, a smile dancing their ways up to his lips unknowingly. Now, Hinata doesn’t really have to label Kageyama as a _creepy staring freak,_ right?   
  


“Yeah.” Is all Kageyama says before he turns back to look at Hinata with his piercing stare, causing Hinata to get shivers yet again. But this time, they didn’t feel so _bad._ Unpleasant. This time, it felt like ticklish tingles, warm fuzziness wrapping around Hinata’s whole body when Kageyama looks at him. _Huh?_ Hinata questions himself, noticing the elation that’s crawling their way into his soul that’s making him question himself.   
  


Hinata shakes his head and lets a cough out to clear his throat.   
  


“Well then— Care to tell me why you will _not_ stop coming every time I go here to work and just, why you keep on _staring?”_

Hinata bit the insides of his cheeks as he furrows his eyebrows at Kageyama, suspicion visibly lurking in the shorter man’s words and expression. Kageyama couldn’t do as much as sigh, having already expected him to feel such suspicion towards him. It’s his fault anyway for leading such an impression even though his motives aren’t really all _that_ bad. If anything, he’s actually doing Hinata a fucking _favor._ However, if he told Hinata that, he doubts that he would even believe him or understand. “That’s...” Kageyama fixates his gaze on anything _but_ Hinata, trying to find the right words to explain. Obviously, he isn’t going to just tell him everything. “I can’t tell you. _Yet._ ” Kageyama’s voice goes low and soft, his eyes sharply looking back at Hinata to emphasize the ‘ _yet’_ in his sentence.   
  


The parking lot is empty, with just the two of them alone. Maybe a couple people were still out, minding their own businesses as they lounged around lazily, not really paying much mind to the serious conversation the two people were having in front of a fucking café. Not like they had to anyway. The lights were nicely dim, yet it wasn’t enough to really cover up the darkness that swallowed the both of Hinata and Kageyama over with shadows as they stood at their spots, eyeing each other seriously. Kageyama expects Hinata to say something in retort. Maybe something like; ‘ _Are you kidding me? Why?!’,_ or something else like ‘Awww, c’mon Kageyama, please? Why won’t you tell me? _’_ Yea, that sounds a lot like something Hinata would respond with, it almost made Kageyama himself snicker at the thought, however he thankfully managed to suppress it.

A minute flies by and Hinata doesn’t say anything, his eyes still firmly held onto Kageyama. Kageyama shifts awkwardly, putting all his weight on one leg to another, or glancing at anywhere else as he waited for his response. It almost made him anxious for a quick second, but before he actually could feel the anxiety, Hinata finally says something. But, it’s not something Kageyama expected.  
  


”Alright.” A small smile emerges from Hinata’s lips, his eyes looking down at the ground with a hint of disappointment. But there’s also a bit of— _determination_ that lingers in his chocolate eyes. Kageyama frowns a little more, feeling kind of guilty after seeing his reaction. But, his eyes are still widened by the unexpected response. Hinata opens his mouth to say something, not yet quite finished with what he has to say.   
  


“But,” He starts again, bringing Kageyama’s full attention toward what he’s about to say next. Hinata turns around and looks back with a wide, adorable toothy grin. “You gotta tell me one day, alright Kageyama?! I’m not giving up!” Blush creeps at Hinata’s cheeks but before Kageyama can even notice, Hinata turned his face away and ran off to his car, leaving Kageyama to stand there all by himself, his whole face almost red from what just happened.   
  


“ _Ah—“_ He brings a hand over to cover his mouth and nose, his other hand still sticking to his hip as he grew flustered by the second.   
  


Just now, Hinata had _smiled_ at him. Kageyama has always seen Hinata smiling, whether it was toward a customer, to his friends that would visit the café to say hi, or his coworkers, he’s seen it many times for the last couple weeks. However, this time, seeing Hinata smile ignited a sudden fire to his heart that he didn’t even notice was waiting to be filled with warmth. Kageyama looks around his surroundings, hoping nobody saw him in such an odd and embarrassing state. _“Dammit.”_ He curses under his breath, a smile crawling it’s way to his pinched lips. “I really do still have feelings for him.” Kageyama admits to himself quietly, his heart thumping even more against his chest, to the point he could possibly hear it _pounding_ into his ears. It took him about ten seconds until he could get back into his calm composure and normal face, acting as if nothing had happened while trying his best to keep his cool behind that cold exterior.   
  
  


**______  
  
  
**

”Um, Shouyou?” 

Kenma calls Hinata out behind him, zapping the living fuck out of Hinata’s trance. He turns around, almost knocking one of the machines off the counter. He manages to save it on time with his quick reflexes by saving it with his arms on time, an awkward toothy grin emerging from his lips as he cleared his throat. “Y-yeah?” He breathes out, clear excitement evident in his bubbly voice. It’s always sounded so eager and happy, however, this time Kenma notices that Hinata seems to be in a extra _awfully good_ mood today. Kenma lifts one of his eyebrows up in suspicion before shaking his head and pointing toward the half full cup of Mocha Frappuccino. “You’re uh, spilling it...” Kenma points out blatantly. Hinata immediately checks to look behind him and almost shrieks, his hands flaunting to his shoulders in a startled manner before rushing to grab tissues from the counter and immediately cleaning up his mess. He was in the middle of making a beverage but got distracted and poured the blended drink at the wrong spot, making a mess on both the cardboard floor and marbled counter. “I’m sorry!” He quickly apologizes, biting his lip while he cleaned up the final bits of the mess he had made. 

“It’s alright... But, are you um, alright? You usually don’t make mistakes like this when working.” Kenma gives Hinata a stare with his cat-like eyes, the questioning stare leading Hinata to awkwardly chuckle as he threw away the dirty paper towel in the trash bin, washing his hands right before he could properly respond. “Sorry— I guess I just thought of something and dozed off. I promise I won’t make a mistake again!” He beams. Again, Kenma notices that Hinata is acting awfully eager today. Kenma just nods with a small ‘Mhm.’ Escaping his mouth before he went back to work on his own.   
  


Hinata bites the inside of his cheeks before sadly restarting his work again.   
  


Hinata had just gotten to the Café an hour ago. It’s now 8, and there are still many customers in the store chattering their lives away as they took a bite of their foods and sipped their freshly brewed coffee. And when Hinata says many customers, he damn well means _plenty._ And Hinata knows _exactly_ why there’s been an increase in the amount of people coming in lately.   
  


“ _Did you hear? There’s always this one black haired guy who’s always coming in this Café every night. I heard he’s super hot and I only heard about him from my friend the other day who came here once.”_

_”____ told me that there’s a cutie who’s been coming in here often lately, mostly at night. So I came today just to see him, I heard he’s really and handsome. Do you think I could get a shot at getting his number?”_

_”Dude, I think I saw that guy walking out of the café a couple weeks ago, and it’s true! I couldn’t see properly but he was really tall and he was just so hot I could almost die—“_

Yup, Hinata’s been hearing it all day since two days ago, which is how long it’s been since Hinata had talked to Kageyama. And for those past two days, Kageyama did indeed visit, ordering the same milk latte. Yet for the past two days, he hasn’t been alone anymore. Hinata’s been noticing girls and maybe even _some guys_ coming up to him, whether it’s just to ask for his number, flirt with him, or whatever the fuck else they did. Hinata’s been watching it happen for those two days, but Kageyama still manages to keep his focus on Hinata in those days. Yes, he would sometimes look away for a split second to respond to what the people talking to him are saying, but he would _always_ be making an effort to make sure Hinata is in his sight. Honestly, it makes Hinata astonished at how determined Kageyama is to keep Hinata in sight, it’s almost exciting to Hinata. 

But, even with that still going on, Hinata can’t help but feel a small— wait maybe more of a bigger and _painful_ ache he feels in his chest and irritation itching at his skin every time he sees another person go up to Kageyama, attempting to get their ways with the handsome guy. The irritation starts growing into a mixture of anger and sadness, his heart literally holding back the urge to walk behind the counter and confront Kageyama, distracting the blue eyed bastard from the girls and guys who have tried so hard to get his attention. And it makes Hinata completely _frustrated._ His grip on the cup slightly tightens, making sure he doesn’t squeeze it to the point it spills and splatters the newly made Mocha Frappuccino to the floor like before. Hinata bites his lips as he spares another glance at Kageyama who’s still being attacked by questions and flirtatious remarks spewing out of the group of female’s mouths that were painted with red lipstick. Hinata tried his best to fight the strong urge to frown and glare, trying to keep his cheerful smile in place.   
  


Is this what they call jealously? Is what Hinata would think of every time he felt this way, his lips pinching themselves to a thin line every time he asked himself that. Hinata does admit that he’s possibly taken a liking to Kageyama. Ever since that night when Hinata confronted Kageyama, Hinata could _not_ stop Kageyama from popping into his head ever so often. Hinata isn’t stupid. He knows what it feels like to like someone, but he never found himself to find a guy that fit his taste. Sure, he’s had crushes on girls before but not that many _guys_. “ _Fuck,”_ Hinata curses under his breath before placing the drink out on the counter in front of him, calling out the written name on the cup and giving out his ‘you’re welcome’s’ to them right after they received it. Kageyama is driving him _insane._

But even with all those emotions going nuts in Hinata’s body and mind, he still manages to grow eager and excited when waiting for Kageyama to arrive. That would most likely explain why he’s been less focused on his work lately, too elated to see Kageyama to even blend the drinks properly anymore. Hinata will manage, though. He has to anyway, or else he’ll get fired and have a hard time finding another job that makes just the right adequate amount of money for himself and his family again. 

“Hinata,” The bubbly ginger gums as a response to the person calling him, which happens to be Sugawara. Sugawara kindly smiles at him with his usual lovable vibe. Hinata tilts his head at him questionably. “Huh? But it’s not break time for me yet—“ Hinata immediately gets cut off by Sugawara’s voice. “It’s fine! I can do this, plus I heard you haven’t really been yourself lately, so... take a breather in the break room and clear your thoughts for a bit?” He looks at Hinata with a raised eyebrow, his lips curved into a slight warm smile. Hinata stares at Sugawara with bewilderment for a second before he nods and awkwardly walks to the back, his shoulder slightly grazing against Sugawara’s as he open the door.   
  


Sugawara grins in success before looking at Bokuto and Kenma, who were both watching them while also focusing on the drinks they were making. The only person who wasn’t paying attention was Daichi, who was picking out foods and placing them in the paper bags to give to the customers. Even with that, he wasn’t really able to hear their conversation thanks to the chattery going on in the café. 

”Did you tell him?” Bokuto asked with curiosity as his eyebrows perked up. Kenma just nodded, wanting to know the same thing as well.   
  


Sugawara gave them a thumbs up before a reassuring smile smeared their way to his lips. “Yup, don’t worry.” Both Bokuto and Kenma look at each other before a sigh of relief came out of both their mouths. They’ve been noticing that Shoyo has been acting a lot more— more elated than usual. It’s not like it’s a bad thing, but sometimes the three of them would recall seeing Hinata glaring or messing up thanks to frustration while working. They don’t know why, but they know that if they ask why, Hinata would obviously respond with something like; _‘Oh it’s nothing! I’m just tired, that’s all.’_ And that would be him lying, so that was out of the question.   
  


“What are you guys doing? C’mon, we can keep the chattering going on later, people are waiting!” Daichi warned the three of them before turning back to finish doing his job. They obviously obliged to him, trying not to forget that they’re in this job to make money for themselves as well.   
  


**______  
  
**

”Uwahh,” Hinata sighs, stretching his arms as he took a seat, plopping himself down in a comfortable position as he took out some crackers that were packed into his bag. He ripped the wrapper apart and threw some portions into his mouth, munching onto his snack in the silent, empty room. While he was still in the middle of eating, Hinata couldn’t really calm himself down even though that’s literally _why_ he came in here anyway. He leaned back, breathing in a handful of air before breathing them back out into the cool, conditioned air. He played with the wrapper once he was finished eating the crackers, bored out of his mind. The only thing— or _person_ he could think of is Kageyama. If there were any other males that were named Kageyama in a world as big as this, then the one that would come to the Café every night whenever Hinata is working is the only _Kageyama_ Hinata is thinking about. “Geez...” Hinata giggles to himself as he props his knees up on the chair and buries his face down his arms, blush yet again rushing to his cheeks like always. “I really do like that guy, huh?” He smiles against his skin. In his opinion, the thought of liking Kageyama isn’t such a bad thing. Although Kageyama is quite weird for always staring, he _is_ Hinata’s type.   
  


Mysterious, hot, tall, and just everything else Kageyama is, Hinata loves it. He buries his face even deeper, muffling his squeal that he pushes out of his mouth. Hinata admits that Kageyama is hot. From the first time Hinata’s ever seen Kageyama, Hinata’s first thoughts about him were both; _What the fuck—_ and _Woah, he’s actually cute._

Seeing how people would crowd him outside everyday now, Hinata knows he isn’t the only person who sees Kageyama that way. Hinata brings up his head and rests his chin on his arms, his lips forming into a small pout as he looked down at the white table that was scattered with some paperwork that Daichi probably forgot to take care of. The pout only formed because Hinata knows that he can’t really have Kageyama for himself. He doesn’t even know if the guy even swings that way, so he can’t do anything. But even if Kageyama did swing that way, then he wouldn’t really fall for Hinata but someone else. Hinata has only a few dating experiences from the past, but they weren’t all that serious. This time, though, if Hinata were to choose anyone to have an actual serious relationship with this time, then he would definitely pick Kageyama. But the problem is that— _he can’t.  
  
_

Hinata groans as he stands up, tired of staying in the room _and_ with his thoughts. He zips closed his bag before grabbing it and opening the door and walking right out of the room. Hinata made a complete beeline toward the locker room to put his bag away in his locker, where it would stay in unless he needed to grab something from it, or when it was time to leave for the night. He casually walked past the same lockers he’s seen many times before from all the years he’s spent here. He hasn’t been working here too long. He honestly just started 3 years ago, when Hinata turned 18 and graduated from high school. And yes, Hinata is 21, or turning 21. His birthday will be coming soon.   
  


Labels on each locker were visible, some that were there were wrote; _Kuroo, Yachi, Tanaka, Nishinoya,_ and much more co-workers of Hinata. They only work during the _day,_ though. Hinata and everyone else like Sugawara, Bokuto, Kenma _and_ Daichi worked at night for the café. They do meet often during off days, though.   
  


Hinata puts in the code to his locker and opens it, the door to it creaking annoyingly loud throughout the whole room. It made Hinata cringe, his nose scrunched up and eyebrows furrowed from the awful sound.   
  


Right after he placed his bag there, Hinata can’t help but notice something. He blinks.

Hinata checks his whole locker all over again, scurrying through some of his stuff inside over and over again to check.   
  


Then, after it’s finally been confirmed, Hinata steps aside and his eyebrows inched closer together with his jaw dropping down with _utter panic_.   
  


Hinata’s phone is missing.   
  


For one last time, Hinata checks his whole locker again, his hands sweating with anxiety as he did so. “ _Dammit!”_ He slams a hand against the metal of the locker, letting out a frustrated huff.   
  


Hinata then recalls back to the moment he came in today. Hinata got distracted with a K-Drama and came into his shift a little late. Because he was rushing, he didn’t mind leaving his phone out of his bag and just left it there in his locker before he left. But how in the hell did someone manage to get in the back without permission? Unless someone asked one of the workers here, then that would be understandable. But Hinata has seen absolutely _no one_ who _didn’t_ work here walking in the back. And if someone did, how the _fuck_ did they get Hinata’s locker combination? He scratches his head, praying that he probably just left it at home and got mixed up with today and another time he was late— _That wasn’t helping.  
  
_

The ginger paced around anxiously before letting out a loud, exasperated sigh. He closed his eyes and took a big deep breath in. “It’s alright!” He lightened the mood up for himself. “It’s not like I use it that much anyway,” His head droops down. “But I have so much important pictures and stuff in there!” He fights the urge to scream before leaving the room, slamming his locker shut. Hinata walked back to the loud chattery café that was filled with several people still crowding over Kageyama and his annoyingly handsome self, if not, then people were either minding their own business or just staring. A majority of them were focused on Kageyama. For a brief couple seconds, Hinata completely forgets about his phone and his thoughts suddenly pop up with endless thoughts of Kageyama instead, his pure heart going all warm all over again.   
  


“Hinata?” Sugawara stops in front of him. Hinata hums, his stare still fixated on Kageyama. This time, it’s Hinata who’s staring, and Hinata _damn well_ knows that, but he doesn’t really care anymore. His turns his head away and blushes when Kageyama looks back at Hinata, his blue eyes checking to see if Hinata had came back, and he did. “You alright now?” Sugawara asked him worriedly, almost like a mom being concerned for her child. Hinata didn’t know how to respond, seeing how he’s looking around nervously with his teeth shaped into a troubled grin.   
  


“I mean, I did feel okay but... M-My— My phone is gone.”   
  


“Your phone?” Sugawara furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes looking straight through Hinata with worry. “Are you sure it isn’t in your locker? Or maybe you left it somewhere on one of the tables—“   
  


“I really can’t find it. I’ll try to check the tables right before I leave, though.” Hinata shrugs like it’s nothing. _Obviously,_ it isn’t just _nothing._ Hinata clutches onto his black apron that was securely wrapped around his waist. Sugawara tried to help by suggesting that he’d stay with him when the café closes. Hinata, wanting to stop relying on his friends for everything, politely denied his help and that he’s got everything covered.   
  


“Are you sure?” Suga asked just once more, to make sure if he’s right about his choice.

”Yup! It’s alright!” Hinata smiles at him, giving a thumbs up. Sugawara only looks at Hinata with a worried smile, nodding before going back to doing his work again. Hinata only sighs and drops his arms down to his sides, going back to helping Kenma and Bokuto with making the drinks yet again. He prays that he doesn’t make a fool of himself and messes up the drinks again. 

  
**______**

  
Something _isn’t_ right.   
  
  
Hinata can’t help but frown and droop his eyebrows, his eyes searching all over the café, looking around for any sight of Kageyama, but he _isn’t_ anywhere in sight. Everything else is fine and the same, his co-workers are doing fine with their work, there’s people in in the café still giggling, conversing or gossiping the newest tea for today. The foods and drinks they ordered look fine as well, the lights are working perfectly fine, but— _everything_ feels off. _Wrong._ Hinata anxiously fidgets with his slender fingers, biting his lips hard while not noticing his heart nervously thumping against his chest. Hinata waits and waits whilst doing the usual in his job, take orders, brew the drinks, get the food, and everything else. But he can’t sense Kageyama’s state in the café anymore. Even some of the customers in the café are quite shocked to notice that one of the very famous and handsome regulars in the café isn’t here tonight. 

The ginger didn’t even realize himself frowning at the fact that Kageyama isn’t here to give Hinata those pleasant gazes of his anymore. Yes, Hinata now finds those looks Kageyama always gives him _pleasant._ It makes him grow flustered every single time they make eye contact, or if he can feel his blue eyes burning a hole at Hinata’s back. Sure, it was weird, but Hinata started enjoying them for a while, which may make him sound weird.   
  


Maybe it’s because Hinata’s gotten so used to Kageyama coming in at the same time, and just being— _there._ Hinata’s grown used to Kageyama’s presence in the café. It’s hasn’t even been a month, just a couple weeks when Kageyama started coming and yet Hinata is already used to him being around all night. Did Kageyama just decided to stop coming in all together? Because he’s grown tired of Hinata? Did Hinata probably do something for the past couple days that probably made him angry? Thoughts flooded into Hinata’s mind like rain flooding a neighborhood, making his frown droop even more.   
  


“Don’t frown! It doesn’t suit someone with a personality as cheerful and bright like yours.” Bokuto patted Hinata’s back, scaring Hinata as he poured the blended strawberry drink into the cup. “B-Bokuto! Don’t do that— y-you scared me!” Hinata puts a hand over his chest, huffing. Bokuto put his hands up, surrendering. “Sorry! You just looked so down, so I felt like I _had_ to do something.”.

Hinata shakes it head at Bokuto. “It’s fine, I guess I’m just tired.” Hinata sighs as he puts the lid over the cup, not forgetting to pull a straw out and placing it on top of the small counter to give it out to it’s assigned customer.   
  


After a while of chatting, Bokuto and Hinata stop chatting and go back to work. And, as if only a second passed by, it’s already time to close up. But Hinata _still_ hasn’t spotted Kageyama anymore. ‘ _That dumbass, where is he to annoy me when I want him to?’_ Hinata grits his teeth as he aggressively wipes clean the counter with a wet cloth, his eyes shooting daggers as they followed the cloth in his hands. Everyone had already left, so it was just Hinata. _Alone_. In the café. At _10 PM._   
  
The whole situation was unsettling to Hinata.  
Usually, he wouldn’t be alone when closing up because fucking _Bakayama_ is always there, waiting for him until Hinata leaves as well. And then they would part ways, saying goodbyes to each other as if they’ve known each other, but they don’t know very much about each other at all. Well, _at least Hinata doesn’t_. 

“Good grief!” Hinata huffs, wiping a single droplet of sweat racing down his forehead with his arm. He places his arms against his hips, proud that he finally finished cleaning and making sure that everything was okay.

Oh, and if you’re asking, _Where is his phone, though?_ Well, he still doesn’t know where in the _fuck_ it is. Hinata tried checking last night before he left, however it’s still nowhere to be seen. He even checked inside his home, but it wasn’t anywhere there— _nope, not at all.  
  
_Hinata grabs his bag and throws it over his shoulder, stomping his way out to the front yet again. Right as he stopped in his tracks in front of the doors, he turns to slowly stare at the same spot Kageyama usually sits at. For what feels like the first time seeing it empty at night, Hinata can’t help but feel a pang in his chest. He shakes his head, turning back toward the door and not forgetting to turn off the lights first. Hinata trots his way outside, looking the door. He fiddles with the key for a little bit while walking to his car, that was thankfully right in front of the Café. Hinata has always hated walking all the way to the other side of the parking lot to get to his car, dragging his feet over the bumpy road to his car, exhausted from working all night. But this time, when he went to work, the spot was empty, and Hinata delightfully took that spot before anyone else could.   
  


While unlocking the doors to his car, Hinata looks up to see his reflection on the car window, noticing his disheveled orange hair that stuck out. His bright, tousled ginger hair has always made Hinata stand out the most in a crowd. His bright personality just adds up to it, which makes him much more alluring and interesting to others. Hinata tilts his head, looking curiously at his reflection. Then, he backs away, not needing to worry about bumping into a car because his car is the _only_ car out in the parking lot here anyway. He stands far enough to see his whole body from the window, looking at his legs, arms, and practically his whole body. _God,_ Hinata thought as he sighed. Hinata really needs to work out again, and get back to sports. Hinata used to play volleyball everyday. He still does, however he doesn’t play it as much as he wishes. His parents were suddenly having trouble with money and paying bills during Hinata’s last year in high school, so he had to quit the volleyball club, give up on his dreams and start working early. Some of his friends like Sugawara, Bokuto and everyone else were in their own university teams. But Hinata never got the chance to go to university, as he was too packed with work to focus on getting to college.   
  


Himata stares at his reflection with his eyes glinting a hint of _regret._ _Oh—_ how he misses those times so much. If he hadn’t quit, he would probably be doing better in life right now, and would also be a professional player by now, just like how he wanted. Hinata breathed in the cold chilling air, shaking the thoughts off and opening the car door until a cold, long chill ran down his spine. 

Hinata looked up to see his reflection once again, a shadow of someone else looking over Hinata from behind before someone wrapped a hand over Hinata’s mouth, muffling his will to scream or yell for help while they hold his hands down, dragging him to some random nearby alleyway. Hinata’s eyes go impossibly wide and his legs begin moving all over the place, _anywhere and anything_ to escape from this psycho that’s most likely going to keep him hold him captive and kill or, or _anything worse—_

An idea pops into Hinata’s head and he goes for the kill— He _bites_ into the hand tightly wrapped around his mouth. Literally _bites_ onto him, so hard the attacker lets out a shriek, instantly loosening their grip from Hinata’s mouth, caressing their hand for _dear god’s sake as they stumbled down to the cement floor._

Hinata curses under his breath, his heart racing in complete panic mode. But right when he’s about to run away, he feels something grab at his right leg, the grip strong enough to pull Hinata down to the ground. Hinata shrieks, trying to pry off the person’s grip while yelling for help, but nobody comes, and nobody is _around_.   
  


“Let go!” Hinata hisses, squirming under his grip. The man tells him to hush, but Hinata ignored him, gaining the strength to kick the mask off the person’s face. When Hinata is freed by their arms again, he gets into a fighting position, ready to go against whoever the fuck it is, but when Hinata sees the face of the attacker, his jaw drops.   
  


Hinata freezes for a moment, until he feels the person’s grip loosen up again, he immediately gets up, panting. “Y-you!” He points, taking steps away from the man.   
  


It’s another regular in the café. However, they don’t come as regularly as Kageyama does, but Hinata has always gotten the creeps from this person. It’s one of Sugawara’s university friends that _say_ they visit _only_ to see Suga. What a load of _bullshit._ His dark brown hair is messy and disheveled from handling Hinata, his dark brown eyes glaring straight at Hinata, teeth gritting as he groans. _  
_

His mask completely falls to the hard ground, the glare from his eyes growing even worse as he got up. Hinata’s first instinct is to run, and he does, but not at the _right time._

The guy grabs onto Hinata’s neck, pulling him back, almost choking Hinata as he coughs at the action. Hinata’s still coughing until he feels something poking at his neck. Something— _sharp_ and _cold_. “W-wait—“ Hinata gasps, gripping tightly onto the arms tightly wrapped around Hinata’s neck. If Hinata could, he would have jumped this guy already. But he can’t, not when he could die from making a simple move when a knife is right there— poking at his skin. He swear he can feel a small, tiny droplet of blood oozing out of his skin from the sharp object. Tear sting at his fearful eyes, and he hears the man chuckle.   
  


“Shoyo, you’re really cute, you know?” The guy says maniacally as they stare Hinata down with scary, bloodshot eyes that screamed utter _insane_. He was smiling from ear to ear like an actual psycho. _Like?_ No, no— He _IS_ a psycho. No doubt about it.   
  


Hinata freezes. He doesn’t want to, but he did. His whole body is practically trembling right now, his sobs full of fear and pain, and his heart is beating rapidly against his chest. But— it’s not beating in a good, pleasant way.   
  


_“K-Kage—Yama...”_ Hinata chokes out, crying. Why did he say his name out loud? Hinata doesn’t even know why he did, but Kageyama is the only person he can think of right now to save the last bits of faith he has in _life_ at the moment. 

If it were daytime, this man would have been caught already. But no, usually everyone is gone by the time people leave. Right now, they were both alone, nobody to stop them. Not a second after Hinata cried out for Hinata, and the man scoffs. Hinata can’t see him, but he can tell by hearing his small ‘tch.’

” _Kageyama_.” He grits out with fury evident in his voice. “I’ve been trying so hard to get with you, Hinata. But _him—_ that bastard. He kept getting in the way and ruining my plan!” 

“ _You’re insane.”_

Are the words Hinata wanted to say to his face, but he couldn’t, because he knew that he would get killed if he even said anything against this bastard. So all he did was sob quietly as his small body trembled under his grip.   
  


“But today, he wasn’t here so it was the perfect time for—“ All of a sudden, he stops talking and Hinata swears to the lord baby Jesus that he just heard a loud _WHAM!_ From next to his head. Hinata’s eye flicker to the knife that drops to the ground, just slightly grazing his sweaty and bruised skin around his neck. Hinata can feel his neck get set free from the suffocating grip of his hands around Hinata’s neck, finally being able to breathe properly. Hinata is about to sigh in relief, but before he does, he turns around, looking to see what in the world happened and what caused that loud _WHAM!_ to resonate throughout the whole parking lot. And when Hinata does see who it is, they drop the metal bar in their hands, Hinata watched as it dropped to the floor, as if it was in slow motion. His brown, glistening eyes that were still brimming and running with tears, flickered to the person’s face, his mouth gaping open at the sight.   
  


“ _Kage—Kageyama?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took foreverrrrr to finish this chapter!!! I started at 5 but it’s already 9, damn. I had to restart once because I accidentally refreshed and forgot to save another copy in my notes. However, it’s finished! And now you probably already get why Kageyama was always watching over Hinata!! Hope you liked this chapter, I worked hard on it lol.


	4. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the situation has been solved and taken care of, Kageyama privately explains himself and everything else to Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, I just woke up so my writing isn’t at its peak right now pls pray for me to stop having writers block—
> 
> Also, I apologize for any mistakes or errors in this chapter, I didn’t really edit or do much after I finished since I was busy with other personal stuff!!!

Hinata’s voice is soft and hoarse, sore from the choking and dreadfully sobbing his eyes out earlier. Even through his soft voice, Kageyama can hear a trace of relief in his tone, Hinata’s eyes softening as they gazed up at Kageyama with sparking, glistening sparks here and there. “Hinata.” Kageyama panted, rushing to his aid and helping the poor guy get up on his feet. “Are you okay? Are you feeling any pain?” Kageyama gently takes Hinata’s whole face in his big, cold hands as he examined Hinata’s face to check whether he was alright or not, his lips pressed against each other in pure concern while he eyed Hinata’s being with regret and guilt. Hinata glances back to the floor, looking down at the now passed out man laying as still as a log, before Hinata looked back up at Kageyama with a small smile. He puts his own hands over Kageyama’s cold ones. “I-I’m okay, now. But I was— was scared.” Hinata sniffles as he looks down his shoes, his smile slightly wavering.   
  


Kageyama grits his teeth as he looks back down at the unconscious man at the ground, fighting the urge to just kill him right then and there with the same rusty, black metal rod he had dropped to the floor. He took a deep breath, pulling Hinata into a tight, warm hug, Hinata’s face slightly squished against Kageyama’s chest that veiled by his black sweater. Hinata is taken aback at first, until a blush continues on to creep at his salty and wet cheeks and he gives back the hug, embracing Kageyama with his no longer trembling arms.   
  


“I’m _so_ sorry,” Kageyama grips at Hinata’s hoodie from behind as his voice grows soft by Hinata’s ear. Kageyama swallows nothing from his mouth as he gulped. “I’m sorry I’m late, but it’s okay now. I’m gonna go call the cops, just run to your car and wait for me alright?” He pulls away, giving Hinata a reassuring smile before he let Hinata rush off. Hinata stares for a couple seconds before nodding to his kind words, obliging to him as he hesitantly runs off. The ginger has never seen the always _frowning-grumpy pants_ Tobio Kageyama, smile in such a warm way before. While Hinata unlocks his car door and steps inside, he bites his plump, pink lips as his whole face grows red. 

He shouldn’t be feeling this way, especially after he almost got kidnapped and killed. But the thought of Kageyama being there and saving Hinata from what could’ve possibly been his _worst nightmare_ — made Hinata’s stomach fill with giggling butterflies as his lips inched to form a grin. It felt as if the princess was successfully saved from the _big bad_ dragon by her _handsome_ knight in shining armor. However in this case, the princess happens to be a guy who’s a orange-haired shorty with his knight in shining army being an awfully handsome man who’s always staring at Hinata as he worked. As for who is the big bad dragon, the unconscious man laying prostrate on the concrete ground as Kageyama glares daggers at him while talking on the phone with the cops, is the big bad dragon. Hinata almost chuckles at his stupid thoughts, making everything up in his head before shaking the thoughts away. He sighs in relief, placing his hands over his salty face. Hinata’s neck still is slightly sore, and he probably has a couple big, sore bruises on his legs from the bastard grabbing and pulling at them earlier. He can still feel the poking sting he got from the sharp blade that was targeted toward the skin at his neck, the brief memory sending shudders down his spine as he fought the urge to cry from what happened.   
  


Then again, even though all of that happened, it’s alright now. He unveils his eyes and looks out down at his thighs that were pressed together on the seat. Kageyama managed to save him from whatever could have ended badly, so Hinata’s feeling grateful, his eyes softening and smiling widening as he looks back to the Kageyama, who’s busy explaining on the phone as his feet tap against the hard, concrete ground impatiently. His eyes glancing back at Hinata to check on him ever so often, slightly smiling back at Hinata when noticing the thankful, warm smile smudged onto the ginger’s face. He still doesn’t know how, or where Kageyama came from anyway. He wasn’t at the café today and only appeared when Hinata was in danger, clearly panting showing that he was running a whole marathon to get there. Hinata furrows his eyebrows, clearly confused and suspicious, however he shakes it off, convince himself that he’ll get Kageyama to explain himself eventually. Explain everything, hopefully. From why he’s coming in every night, ordering the same milk latte, watching, and how he knew Hinata was in trouble when he arrived to save the ginger’s ass. Hinata couldn’t help but sigh, shaking the thoughts out of his cloudy mind.   
  


Hinata’s heart beats against his chest again. This time, the reason why isn’t so terrifying anymore. His heart giggles against his chest, pounding excitedly when he catches on to Kageyama’s small smile that he gave Hinata just now. He turns his head to face the other way, trying to hide the blush that raced their way toward his cheeks. Damn, Hinata swore in his head as he nuzzles his whole face back into his freezing hands. _I’ve fallen for that idiot._ His ears turn red as he dug his face on his thigh now, embarrassed after admitting his feelings to himself.   
  


**______  
  
**

  
”Hinata.” Kageyama calls out his name with his low voice, the ginger quickly turning his head at the familiar voice. He tugs at the blue jacket he’s wearing, the same jacket Kageyama offered to to Hinata once the police arrived, the blue and red bright lights glaring brightly all around his pale, slightly freckled skin. Hinata hums, looking down at Kageyama’s hands that had a full bottle of water clutched into it, reaching it out toward the ginger. Hinata glances back to Kageyama’s blank face before back to the bottle, quickly taking it from Kageyama’s hands. “Thanks,” he softly mumbles, a small smile tugging at the ends of his lips as he takes off the cap of the bottled water. 

Police came up to the both of them as a few others went up to the unconscious man laying on the floor, examining him as they tried to call him out, checking to see if he would wake up or not. And when he did, the bastard _attempted_ to run away but _badly failed_ — getting chased as grabbed by one of the officers as he gets pinned down to the floor. The sight almost made both Kageyama and Hinata snicker while they were answering the questions the officers were asking the two of them.   
  


The fucking psycho eventually got arrested, glaring up at both Kageyama and Hinata as he got into the police car. However Kageyama and Hinata weren’t afraid, looking at each other blankly before grinning victoriously, giving each other a small, secret high five.   
  
After everything was cleared up and the questioning and explaining that felt like it took hours ended, Hinata was now driving home with Kageyama sitting at the seat next to him, who is silently staring off into the window that only displayed the city lights in the middle of the night. Hinata had offered to drop him off home, as a thank you for him saving Hinata’s ass tonight. At first, Kageyama denied the offer but Hinata being himself, pushed the taller man to let the dude drop him off, so he had no choice but to get himself in the car and spill his location to the eager ginger. 

Hinata also plans on giving Kageyama discounts every now and then at the café too— not telling Kageyama that _yet_ though. Hinata sighs once the light went red, side eyeing Kageyama who still had his eyes glued to the window, saying nothing and just simply _breathing_ and being there. Hinata couldn’t help but still blush at how handsome he is, even if he wasn’t even trying. _Damn— attractive people are lucky as fuck!_ He pouts for a second, turning away.

Once the ginger finally decided to be serious, he looked up front at the road, speaking. “Kageyama,” he started, receiving a short, deep hum from Kageyama. “Can you finally explain yourself _now_? I’m pretty sure I deserve to hear you out after all the shit that happened.” He clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, anxiously waiting to hear Kageyama’s explanation. Anticipation nipped at his ears.   
  


Kageyama sighs, sitting up properly. The lights turn green again and Hinata continues driving yet again, his sight focused on the road but the rest of his attention focused on Kageyama’s words. “I mean, it’s a bit much to explain but I guess I can’t keep hiding this.” He began, his voice going a bit soft. But it’s still loud enough for Hinata to grasp onto and process.

“At first, I just wanted to grab a drink there since I was just got home from practice,” Hinata stiffens at the word; _practice.  
_

Practice? Does he probably play volleyball too? Hinata suddenly asks without thinking, his words slipping right out of his mouth, interrupting the blue eyed boy. “Practice? Like— volleyball?” His voice is bright and eager when he spoke. Kageyama slowly nods. “Yeah.” Be blankly responds, but Hinata continues, making a turn as he drives. “That’s so cool! What position do you play?”

Kageyama stiffens and glares at the ginger, who’s glowing like an _angel_ thanks to the lights flashing all over the roads thanks to the cars and lampposts. Kageyama blushes, shooting his eyes toward the window yet again to hide his expression. “ _D-dumbass...”_ He whispers, slight disappointment tugs at his heart.   
  


Hinata hums in confusion, swiping his tongue across his pink lips once he realizes that they’re almost there, but he doesn’t miss the opportunity to glance back at Kageyama with the furrow of his eyebrows. “Dumbass?! All I did was ask what position you play as...” He pouts, his eyes dropping like a puppy’s as he kept his brown eyes focused on the road.   
  


The frowning blue eyed bastard clears his throat. “Setter,” Kageyama finally answers, scoffing afterwards. “I can’t believe you forgot already. And it’s only been a few years.” Disappointment is clear in the boy’s voice, and Hinata pulls up at the his neat, simple white house, but they both stay inside the car, still wanting to finish the conversation.   
  


“I’m confused. You can’t believe _I_ forgot already? What do you mean?” He removes his seatbelt, turning his whole body to face the now pouting Kageyama. Hinata notices his pout even when the blue eyed guy isn’t even looking at Hinata, his lips poking out in the air. Hinata quietly giggles to himself when he saw his lips. 

_Adorable._ Hinata thinks as he smiles warmly at the sight of Kageyama pouting like an angry child.   
  


“We... We met in high school.” He continued, and Hinata’s eyebrows slightly rise staring at Kageyama with his eyes glistening in the dim light shining from one of the lampposts in front of the empty house. “Remember? We met when we both first joined the volleyball club!” He turned his head, eyes staring at Hinata with visible shock once he saw that the ginger was facing him entirely. Hinata stays silent, staring at Kageyama with his big chocolate doe eyes. Kageyama, who’s gradually blushing from the continuous gaze, shifts uncomfortably in his spot, squirming here and there as his eyes flicker away from place to place. Just _not_ at Hinata. _This is probably how Hinata felt when I was at the café—_ Kageyama thinks and mentally facepalms himself, imagining how embarrassed Hinata must have beenbecause of him. 

  
Then, Hinata randomly spoke out loud with his cheerful voice, startling Kageyama from his thoughts and cutting the silence and awkward tension lingering in the car like it was paper.   
  


“Oh!” He grinned ear to ear, realization building up in his whole soul. He points at Kageyama, his eyes big and wide in astonishment. “You were that really mean and grumpy setter dude from back then!” He giggles, recalling the memories.

Kageyama can’t help but yell at him, embarrassed. “S-shut up! I wasn’t _that_ grumpy!” He huffs, crossing his arms, scoffing. Hinata only continues to giggle, his laughs forever echoing in Kageyama’s ears, forcing the tingles on his skin to only grow stronger. Kageyama shudders at the sensation. “Well, now that I remember, I honestly used to like you a lot back then! And you were really popular with the students too!” He chortled, not realizing that he had just confessed to liking him back then. It’s Kageyama was one of Hinata’s crushes aside from all the girls he’s met. Though, it was a small crush compared to now, where Hinata is completely certain for his feelings about Kageyama. 

”It makes me miss high school all over again.” Hinata says sadly, the nostalgia hitting him hard once he gains the memories of his once splendid high school life, it made him want to go back in time and go through that time all over again.   
  


“ _What?”_ Kageyama spits out as his heart freezes at the ginger’s words, slowly turning to look at Hinata with wide, serious ocean eyes that were deeper than the _fucking Pacific Ocean_ itself. . “You— _You_ used to like me? Huh?!” Hinata covers his own poor ears, scrunching his nose up at the loud yelling. He looks away right after, placing his hands on his knees as he sat straight up. Hinata turns his head to the side and quietly mumbles to himself, timidly blushing, 

“Well, _yeah._ But it’s not like I don’t still like you now, _Bakayama._..” He pouts again. And Kageyama _swears_ to the _holy baby lord Jesus_ that his own heart skipped a beat right then and then, Hinata’s confession poking at his entire being with eagerness. His jaw drops open, face turning more red than the color red _itself_. “I—“ He stammers, inching closer toward the ginger who whips his head toward Kageyama in bewilderment, wondering what he’s going to say while Kageyama is trying to find the right words to say it. “I like you too! D- _dumbass!”_ He yells, finally letting out the words he’s been wanting to tell Hinata since fucking _high school,_ never having the guts to say it until _now._ Frustrating, really. 

Kageyama huffs and looks up to see Hinata’s reaction, a frown tugging at his lips.   
  
  


Hinata is staring at the red, blue eyed man, never seeing him as red as right now _ever_ in his _life_. But aside from that— his feelings are _returned._ Tears almost sting his wide, shocked eyes that are literally screaming in excitement, his stomach doing a whole ass flip from the inside. _Kageyama likes me back—_ He repeated to himself for the last 5 seconds of him not responding and just— just _staring_ at Kageyama.

A huge grin spreads their way across his face, his eyes glistening with complete and utter delight as he grabs the other man’s sweater and smashes his luscious plump, pink lips onto Kageyama’s cold, soft ones, not bothered by the coldness in the slightest. His lips were cold— but it lit fireworks in his heart how his lips felt against Kageyama’s, he beamed against the kiss before realization hits him and he lets go of Kageyama’s now wrinkled sweater. Hinata puts his hands up by his head and backs up to the other side, bowing his head as he repeatedly apologizes. The rosiness in his soft cheeks grew worse when looking at Kageyama’s shocked expression, wanting to bang his head on the window already. _I did something without thinking again! Dammit!_ Hinata curses at himself while pinching his lips into a thin line, still not able to forget the feeling of Kageyama’s cold lips against his. Hinata’s ears blossom with rosiness.   
  


“ _Hinata_.” Kageyama says his name out loud, causing the ginger to hesitantly look up, only for Kageyama to hold his chin with his two fingers before placing his lips onto Hinata’s ones once more, his eyes closed and touch gentle as he did so. Hinata is obviously dying, reminiscing all the similar K-Drama moves he’s seen on TV, not being able to believe that something that would happen in a K-Drama would happen to him to— But all thoughts aside, he stiffened against the kiss before he fluttered his own innocent eyes closed, slowly wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s neck. A couple more seconds flew by with romance and they pulled away to catch some air, the both of them not able to process whatever the fuck just happened— “So...” Hinata is the first to let something slip out of his mouth, that’s currently beaming as he looks up at Kageyama, who’s staring down at his eyes with the same amount of love and affection.   
  


“Does this mean we’re um— _dating?”_ Hinata shyly whispers, too embarrassed to even continue his words or make another perplexing move. Kageyama nods, placing his forehead against Hinata’s looking him intensely in the eyes he spoke. “I guess so.” He whispers huskily, about to pull in for another kiss until—

“W-wait!” Hinata covers Kageyama’s mouth, looking away while his whole face is rosy and flustered. “Y-you still need to tell me why you— you um... keep on coming and watching me whenever you come to the café!” Hinata stammers, his head spinning after everything that’s happened in the fucking _car._ His poor heart not ready to go in for another session and die right then and there. His lips formed into a embarrassed grin as he glanced up at Kageyama, who was now glaring at Hinata before pulling away, a small visible pout of disappointment forming on his lips. “Way to kill the mood...” Hinata awkwardly giggles. “I promise I’ll kiss you if you just explain first!” He begs.   
  


**______**

  
“Oh... Oh, _wow.”_ Hinata clicks his tongue before dropping his jaw, his once clueless eyes now widening into realization at the situation. “I know.” Kageyama responds to his reaction, his eyes staring down at the floor guiltily.   
  


Kageyama had finished explaining everything to Hinata— From why he’s been watching him every night, how he managed to save Hinata from that psycho from earlier, and everything else.

  
Kageyama didn’t come to the café tonight because the bastard managed to get someone close to Kageyama to text him and have him help with certain things. It ended with that same person admitting that he had been threatened by the bastard, that Kageyama just _had_ to leave because something very _wrong_ is going on.   
  


Hinata’s dropped jaw soon transformed into a frown, smacking Kageyama in the head as Hinata shook his in disappointment. ”You should have told me! You wouldn’t have to go through all that if you _just_ told me, _Bakayama!”_ The ginger sighed, smacking the groaning person again, on the shoulder this time. “Ow! Stop! That hurts, dumbass,” Kageyama hissed before pushing his hands away. “Like I said, I didn’t think you’d believe me, especially since you didn’t remember me at the time. Why would you believe a stranger who’s telling you that a random bastard in the café is obsessed with you and is planning on keeping you held captive?” Kageyama breathed in and out after ranting that all out, his eyes wide at whatever he just said.   
  


_I mean, he has a point._ Hinata rolled his eyes. “Makes sense, but that guy was already giving me the creeps anyway, so I had a feeling something wasn’t right with him.”   
  
Kageyama nods before he jumps in his spot, suddenly realizing something. “Oh, uh...” He digs into the pocket of his pants, searching for something in particular. Hinata tilted his head at the man, confused and thinking what in the hell is he tryna get. 

When Kageyama manages to get a grip of whatever he was looking for, he lent his hand over to Hinata, where Hinata’s precious lost _phone_ is laying flat on, looking perfectly fine in it’s state. Hinata gasps loudly, grabbing the item out of Kageyama’s grasp as he examines it, turning it on and off and sighing in relief after seeing that nothing seemed to change in his phone. Hinata’s orange hair seemed as bright as his smile is right now, and Kageyama couldn’t help but unconsciously smile at the sight of the ginger’s expression.   
  


“Where did you find it?!” Hinata gasps in delight, holding his now found phone to his chest as he looked at Kageyama with eyes that were sprinkled with admiration. Seeing the emotion in his eyes, Kageyama blushed and looked away toward the window. “I—I was talking on the phone to the police and I just noticed the phone just sticking out of his back pocket, so I just—“ Before Kageyama can continue on with his low grumbling, arms wrap tightly around him and Hinata’s face is nuzzled into his neck as he chortled in delight. Kageyama freezes, his whole face blossoming with blush, he thanked god that Hinata wasn’t able to see his embarrassing face at the moment. “Thank you! I was looking for this everywhere and couldn’t find it! I was really starting to think about giving up and just buying another one, but it’s so expensive— you know?” Hinata pulls back, beaming at Kageyama with his adorable smile, a smile even more brighter than the sun itself. Kageyama expects the sun to probably be grumpy at this right when it’s sunrise time. He scoffs, being the goddamn tsundere is. “Y-you’re welcome...” Kageyama bites the insides of his cheeks.   
  


Hinata goes back to his spot and checks the time on his phone, his eyes going impossibly wide and bonkers, jumping in his seat. “ _Woah_!” He gasps for possibly the 50th time today. “It’s so late, I should head home right now!” He yells, his eyes flickering up to Kageyama, “You should get inside too, it’s almost 2 already,” He pushes the taller guy out the car, unlocking the door for him first. The man reluctantly gets out, frowning at the smiling ginger who yelled a nice and loud _‘Good night, Kageyama!’_ To Him. Hinata then proceeds to get back to his seat, putting on the seatbelt. But right before he can actually start driving or anything, Kageyama knocks at his side of the window, his mouth moving while he’s speaking. The ginger rolls down his window with a short ‘ _Hm?’,_ unable to hear him properly with the windows rolled up completely.   
  


“A kiss? You promised.” Kageyama smirks cheekily as he leans in, inching closer toward Hinata’s face. “Oh...” Hinata blushes, glancing away before giving Kageyama a brief, short kiss on his lips, pulling away immediately after 3 seconds with his face blossoming an amazing shade of red. “Al-alright! You got your kiss now so, goodnight!” Hinata rushes you roll up the window and Kageyama laughs from outside, smiling a bit as he watches his _boyfriend_ drive away into the night, his heart slowly calming down with boredom and loneliness once he was gone. He rolled his eyes, reluctantly walking into his house quiet house, thinking about how he’d confront Hinata the next day at the café.   
  


Hinata places his index finger on his bottom lip, feeling the texture of it as he grows flustered. He stares off into the steering wheel, visibly smiling with ecstasy. These very lips were kissed by Kageyama, _three fucking times._ And that enough, was enough to get Hinata to walk into his house squealing with excitement.   
  


**______**

“I’m so sorry about whatever happened last night, I didn’t think he’d be that type of person I— I’m sorry!” Suga plopped down into his knees, apologizing for gods sake to Hinata with genuine guilt evident in his voice. Hinata shrieks, not expecting him to suddenly get on his knees. “Ah— It’s alright! It wasn’t your fault, plus I’m completely fine now so get up!” Hinata panicked like a little child while trying to get Suga to get back up on his feet. “I promise that won’t happen again.” Suga said with seriousness before smiling at Hinata reassuringly, patting him on the head. Hinata looked at him with his clueless eyes, before beaming. “Okay!”

”Hinata, you’re working awfully well tonight, in a good mood?” Daichi nudged Hinata who was happily pouring the blended smoothie into the cup, humming a blissful tune as he did so. Hinata just glanced up at his boss once before going back to work, responding with his typical cheerful attitude. “Yup! Someone _very special_ is coming again today, so of course I’m in a good mood.” He beamed, his eyes sparkling once Kageyama entered his thoughts. Daichi watched in astonishment, not expecting him to respond so straightforwardly. He smiles afterwards, shaking his head, glad that his friend is doing better after the accident last night.   
  


“Thanks,” The middle aged woman thanked Hinata as he offered her, her drink that she ordered. “You’re welcome!” He grinned ear to ear, making everyone in the café go soft. _Some people,_ though, weren’t paying attention as they were too busy staring at the door, waiting for a certain _someone_ to enter the café. That was most likely half the café, people just waiting for Kageyama to enter so that they can rush toward him and ask for his numbers, seducing them with failed attempts over and over again. Hinata’s heart ached yet again, remembering Kageyama’s reputation in the café.   
  
  


As if on cue, when Hinata is turning around to wait for another customer to order, he hears people gasp and squeal from behind, his ears perking up as he turns around.

” _Oh...”_ Is all that escapes Hinata’s mouth when Kageyama walks into the café, looking _way_ more dashing than ever today. Maybe it’s because Hinata has realized that he’s in love with Kageyama now, or if he’s just always been so handsome and, and— _and hot.  
  
_

Kageyama gives a glance to Hinata, leaving the ginger melting in his shoes as he walks up to the counter. He isn’t wearing anything special or too much, his hair is the same as always with his neat hairdo and flat bangs left veiling parts of his forehead, his blue deep, ocean eyes looked around the café that he’s been in so many times before. Get this, Kageyama was wearing some typical, seemingly new white shoes that matched perfectly well with his black jeans, where his hands were comfortably packed into the pockets. Wearing his typical comfy wear, a black hoodie with a striped black and white shirt underneath. You could tell he was a shirt like that because it was sticking out of his hoodie, dangling down until his hips. Kageyama wasn’t wearing anything new or amazing, yet he still _looked_ amazing. And that— _he is.  
  
_

”Well hello, Mr. _Show-off,_ looking as handsome as ever to attract the ladies when you have your _boyfriend_ right here, huh?” Hinata inched closer, whispering the ‘boyfriend’ part so nobody could hear. Kageyama smirked a little, staring down at Hinata who’s pink at the red and cheeks while he eyes Kageyama up and down.   
  


“Well, I’m only showing off for _you,_ though.”

He leans in closer, his expression bold and daring, it almost turned Hinata on as he backed away, shaking his head. “Any—Anyway, what’s your order for today? Maybe the typical milk latte?” Hinata eyes Kageyama knowingly with a grin, already expecting him to nod, which the blue eyed handsome bastard does.   
  


“ _Of course_ ,” Hinata sighs, not surprised after he’s been ordering the same drink for the past several weeks. He doesn’t know how he _doesn’t_ get sick with drinking the same drink over and over again. How does he do it? Hinata has _no_ idea how, but he isn’t against it. It means he wouldn’t have to have trouble making this and that everyday whenever Kageyama comes around.   
  


_“He’s cute.”  
_

Hinata whips his head up, searching for whoever he just heard, glaring daggers at all the people eyeing Kageyama from the back. _Jealousy’s a bitch_ , Hinata huffed. Kageyama seemed to notice his reaction, along with the gossiping going on behind him, a smile curving his lips.   
  


“ _Jealous?”_ Kageyama asks teasingly, making the ginger glare straight at him, flustered. His poor heart giggled against the ticklish feeling he felt running against his spine. 

“Just go find a seat and wait, your drink will be ready in a bit, _Bakayama.”_ He scoffed, pouting. Kageyama softened at his boyfriend’s adorable attitude, glancing around before placing a quick peck at Hinata’s cheek, soon walking off as if he did nothing, leaving Hinata grow red and perplexed. Hinata looked around, hoping none of his co-workers or none of the customers have seen what just happened, and thankfully no one did. He huffed before looking back at the idiot who’s walking off to a seat.   
  


“You—“ Hinata was about to point and call him out until Kageyama looked back at him, about to say something.

”Also, I was thinking and...” He started,

”I should start working here with you too, shouldn’t I?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, now I can’t stop imagining Kageyama working in the café with the black apron bye


End file.
